


Зачем нужны братья

by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Frozen_Melon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Biting, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Come as Lube, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Face Punching, Face Slapping, Family Fluff, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Incest, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Paws and Claws Event, Present Tense, Rimming, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, Sibling Incest, Spooning, Translation, Twincest, Wet Dream, Не для бартера, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: Флакон с антидотом от Люка рассыпается по полу, разбитый вдребезги. Бельфегор лишь равнодушно пожимает плечами:— Всего-то еще одна неделя. Могло быть и хуже.(Обратите внимание на тэги)
Relationships: Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Obey Me 2020 миди R-NC-21





	Зачем нужны братья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Brothers Are For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425293) by [Sol_Morales707](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Morales707/pseuds/Sol_Morales707). 



> _Авторские примечания:_  
>  ОБРАТИТЕ ВНИМАНИЕ НА ТЭГИ, если вам эти темы не по нраву, не читайте.  
> Я немного без ума от этой игры, и когда вышел ивент «Paws and claws», удержаться было невозможно, хоть он уже и закончился, но лучше поздно, чем никогда 🤷🏻  
> Наслаждайтесь 💜

Словно в замедленной съемке, флакон с антидотом падает и разбивается вдребезги, на мельчайшие осколки, разлетающиеся по полу под взглядами братьев... и не только их.

Люцифер начинает кричать, и Сатана орет на него в ответ, а Маммон пытается сбежать подальше от эпицентра событий — но Люцифер не дает ему этого сделать.

Бельфегор зевает в кулак и разворачивается, чтобы двинуться в свою комнату. Пусть братья спорят.

Вельзевул ожидаемо следует за ним. Он входит в комнату в тот момент, когда младший близнец раздевается — стаскивает короткую куртку через голову, через пушистые уши. Бельфегор потягивается, привстав на цыпочки — полуобнаженный, хрупкий, худощавый — и снова громко зевает. Его длинный хвост приподнимается и обмякает вместе с ним.

— Бельфи, — у Вельзевула прижаты уши, опущена голова, — ты... в порядке?

— Почему нет, — Бельфегор пожимает плечами. — Всего-то еще одна неделя. Могло быть и хуже.

— Я чуть не навредил Сэму, — Вельзевул стискивает одной рукой запястье другой и на секунду поднимает взгляд от своих ладоней к лицу Бельфегора, но тут же отводит глаза. — Что, если я...

— Сожрешь меня во сне? — Бельфегор смеется и придвигается ближе, щекочет старшего брата хвостом. — Люцифер ведь сказал, что ты больше не потеряешь контроль над инстинктами, забыл?

С коротким смешком Вельзевул делает резкое движение, чтобы схватить шаловливый хвост Бельфегора; но лис его отдергивает — а лев со смехом принимается ловить; поймав, зарывается в него лицом, перебирая пальцами мягкий мех.

— Эй, я так усну, если ты не прекратишь...

— Да? — Вельзевул протягивает руку, гладит большим пальцем пушистое ухо Бельфегора.

Тот издает неопределенный звук, несомненно, обозначающий благодарность, и придвигается ближе, закрывая глаза и полностью прижимаясь ко льву, утыкаясь лицом в могучую грудь; Вельзевул бережно укачивает младшего брата, подхватывает и осторожно переносит на его половину комнаты, а потом тоже раздевается и укладывается спать, обнимая Бельфегора со спины и зарывшись лицом в его мягкие волосы.... улыбаясь.

Может, Бельфегор и прав. Всего-то неделя. Могло быть куда хуже.

Днем спустя Бельфегор просыпается от пульсирующей боли в животе. Он смаргивает дремоту — голос учителя и формулы на доске выплывают из тумана — и кладет руку на живот. Это его собственная боль? Похоже, не отголосок голодных болей брата.

— Как ты? Все хорошо? — взволнованно склоняется к нему Вельзевул после урока.

— Все хорошо. Слишком много съел, наверное, — вздыхает Бельфегор, потирая живот и разворачиваясь. — Я забью на урок и пойду посплю.

— Я с тобой, — тут же отвечает Вельзевул. — Я хочу помочь.

Бельфегор оглядывается на широкую улыбку брата.

— Прогуляешь уроки?

Вельзевул без колебаний кивает, и они уходят вместе, держась за руки.

Бельфегор не думал, что это поможет, но все-таки в объятии сильных рук Вельзевула ему становится легче. Они вместе смотрят старые фильмы ужасов, укутавшись в пледы, и Бельфегор кормит Вельзевула попкорном из своих рук, а тот ласково, успокаивающе гладит живот брата,— точно так же, как сам Бельфегор раньше гладил Вельзевула, когда тому случалось страдать от боли в животе.

Несколько фильмов спустя, уже почти ночью, Бельфегор просыпается от странного ощущения в животе. Так приятно и тепло, и... хочется чего-то большего.

— Лучше? — шепчет Вельзевул прямо над ухом, и от этого становится только жарче.

Бельфегор неуверенно кивает, чувствуя, как крепкие пальцы Вельзи замирают чуть пониже его пупка, и думая только: почему? Почему остановился?

— А, прости, — Вельзи со смешком возвращается к нежным поглаживаниям,, пока Бельфегор снова не засыпает, проваливаясь в дрему.

Проснувшись среди ночи, Бельфегор он снова обнаруживает себя в объятиях Вельзи, крепко спящего с довольной улыбкой на лице. Жаждя прикосновений, Бельфегор жмется еще ближе, полностью распластываясь вдоль тела брата, обхватывая его талию руками, обвивая хвостом, довольно жмурится и возвращается в свои сны.

Этот сон короток, но ярок. Чьи-то руки прижимают его обнаженное тело к чему-то твердому, а чьи-то пухлые губы целуют его шею, живот — везде. В разгоряченную кожу впиваются острые зубы, и Бельфегор выгибавется дугой, всхлипами умоляя — еще, еще! Тело не подчиняется ему ни в мире снов, ни в реальности, и Бельфегор, не просыпаясь, бьется, осыпая ударами тело Вельзи, не в силах вырваться, остановиться — только не тогда, когда эти руки уже разомкнули, раздвинули его ноги, открывая пах голодному взгляду. Жадное рычание — и его словно пронзает огромная дубина.

Бельфегор вскрикивает. Это оказывается больно, но не так уж сильно, скорее, больше ноет. Несмотря на натиск, Бельфегор поскуливает — не от боли, а от желания, даже когда в него вбиваются безжалостными ударами. Это так жалко, это унизительно, но ему уже все равно; он продолжает раскидывать ноги, умоляя незнакомца укусить еще. Даже когда его хватают за бедра и бросают на пол лицом вниз, Бельфегор наслаждается, смакует ощущения — глубже, ярче — но вот в его шею яростно врезаются зубы, и мир чернеет.

Раскаленное белое марево удовольствия и боли. Бельфегор тонет в нем, выныривая наконец из сна, и первым, что он видит, открыв глаза, оказывается обнаженная грудь Вельзи. Их ноги и тела переплелись, когда Бельфегор бился во сне, пиная брата.

Пораженный, Бельфегор неловко вылезает из постели, хватает подушку и пытается убежать, хоть ему и мешает этот странный жар, охватывающий с головы до пят, а еще — постыдное влажное пятно и стояк. Спотыкаясь, задыхаясь, с колотящимся сердцем Бельфегор кое-как добирается до чердака.

Плюхнувшись на кровать, он подтягивает колени к груди и утыкается в них лицом, пытается отдышаться, но жар внизу живота поднимается прямо к горлу и душит его; он заходится кашлем, долгим, мучительным, до боли, но от этого всё внутри разгорается только сильнее. Сердце как будто вот-вот разорвется, и Бельфегор прижимает руку к груди, слабо всхлипывая, не в силах сдержать слез.

Потому что Бельфегор понимает, что у него не просто желудок прихватило. Нет, куда хуже.

— Где ты был утром?

Бельфегор замирает у дверей класса.

— Я... пораньше встал, — его голос дрожит. Бельфегор считает себя неплохим лжецом, но врать собственному близнецу, который, к тому же, не так глуп, как принято считать... — Не хотел пропускать занятия.

— Хм, ты же всегда встаешь позже всех, — удивляется Вельзевул ему в спину, — и за завтраком тебя не было.

— Не хотелось есть, — Бельфегор только и надеется, что желудок не выдаст его ложь бурчанием, — потом чего-нибудь перехвачу.

— Ладно, — неубедительно соглашается Вельзевул. — Тебе лучше?

Всё еще беспокоится?

Бельфегор тайком вздыхает, прежде чем натянуть дежурную улыбку и повернуться к брату.

— Со мной всё хорошо, — он чувствует, как к щекам приливает жар, и опускает голову, укрываясь длинной челкой, вот только движения хвоста оказывается не так легко скрыть. — Спасибо.

Из-за собственных волос Бельфегор не сразу замечает, как Вельзевул подвигается ближе — замечает его тело и реагирует: тот же жар и бешеные удары сердца.

— Вот и хорошо, — с теплой улыбкой говорит Вельзевул, втягивая воздух расширенными ноздрями и явно чуя на Бельфегоре какой-то запах; он наклоняется ближе, опасно приникает носом почти к его шее. — Чем это ты пахнешь? Так приятно...

— Ничем, — Бельфегор отступает назад на шаг, — и чизбургеров я тоже не ел, если тебе вдруг интересно.

— Не-а, не чизбургером. От тебя пахнет... сладко и тепло, — Вельзевул вдыхает медленно, тщательно изучая запах. Его глаза уже почти черные от голода, рот влажный...

— Как шоколадное печенье и чистые простыни, — невнятно шепчет Вельзевул, и Бельфегор вспоминает: точно так же выглядел брат при виде торта, испеченного Люком, или в тот раз, когда чуть не напал на студента по обмену...

Бельфегор сглатывает и мягко отталкивает брата.

— Ты просто голоден. Пойдем уже...

Но Вельзевул не отпускает его, а хватаем за запястье, притягивая ближе. И от этого прикосновения Бельфегора словно током бьет — по руке и прямо в голову, снова разжигая этот жар.

— Я голоден... — с рычанием скалится Вельзевул.

Запаниковав, Бельфегор вырывается из его рук и неожиданно для себя бьет брата по лицу. Его кидает в жар, в пот; покрасневшая ладонь болезненно пульсирует. Бельфегор чувствует, что его трясет, физически ощущает взгляды одноклассников, но это всё неважно; значение имеет только одно: Вельзевул. Брат испуган, поражен, прикован к месту; безумный голод исчез из его глаз, сменившись чувством вины, и Бельфегор бежит — бежит от этого ясного взгляда, не в силах перестать видеть его перед глазами.

— Бельфи!

Он слышит оклик, но не останавливается. Слезы высыхают на бегу. Всё равно, неважно, куда, лишь бы только остаться одному.

В конце концов, ноги уже не держат его и подламываются, лишь только он успевает запереться в туалетной кабинке.

Как бы странно это ни звучало, ограниченное пространство помогает Бельфегору немного успокоиться, и сердце уже не так колотится. Всё это немного похоже на его заключение на чердаке, но это не пугает: как раз одиночества ему сейчас и хочется. Чтобы никому не навредить.

И чтобы никто не навредил ему.

Отдышавшись и немного собравшись, Бельфегор выбирается из школьного туалета. Надо тихонько пробраться домой и на чердак. Идет урок, и коридоры пусты, но он всё равно настороже.

— Эй, чем это пахнет?

— Чем-то сладким.

— Давайте посмотрим!

Бельфегор ускоряет шаги, чувствуя, как сердце колотится где-то в горле, но его догоняют трое незнакомых парней — койот, рысь и барсук — все с ушами и хвостами, как сам Бельфегор и его братья.

— Чем это ты пахнешь? Одеколон? — рысь жадно принюхивается.

— Нет, — холодно отвечает Бельфегор, стараясь не выдать бурю чувств внутри. Рядом с ними этот жар, снедающий его, ощущается еще острее; его тянет к этим парням. — Оставьте меня в покое.

— Погоди-ка... Ты же один из семи братьев, не так ли, — спрашивает барсук, дергая носом. — Так вы тоже ели этот торт?

— Да, так что убирайтесь с дороги, или...

— Или что? — койот, в отличие от остальных, ходит вокруг него кругами, и жадно разглядывает Бельфегора. — Ты же самый младший из семерых... и лис.

Все трое коротко, обидно смеются.

— Глупости, — выдыхает Бельфегор и пытается обойти их, но троица перекрывает ему путь.

— Ну давай, пойдем с нами, мы просто хотим повеселиться, — говорит рысь.

— Я пас, — Бельфегор пытается обойти его, но рысь не отступает, а рядом с ним столь же неколебимо стоит койот.

— Ну и зануда.

— Будет правда весело...

— Я сказал, нет! — рявкает Бельфегор так, что даже горло саднит. — Уйдите, или я всё расскажу Люциферу.

Он распихивает парней плечами, но койот успевает поймать его запястье — его хватка жестче, чем у Вельзи. Он поднимает руку Бельфегора к своему носу, обнюхивает... и Бельфегор узнаёт этот голодный блеск глаз.

— Знаешь, койоты питаются маленькими лисичками, — койот блеснул острыми зубами, а его когтистые пальцы нырнули внутрь рукава Бельфегора, — и ты наверняка такой вкусный...

И снова интимность прикосновения разжигает огонь у него внутри, побуждает Бельфегора поддаться — пусть они заберут его с собой, уведут и сделают всё, что захотят с его телом... но лис сопротивляется, вырывает руку из чужой хватки и отвешивает койоту пощечину тыльной стороной ладони. Бросается прочь, уворачиваясь от оставшихся двоих.

— Ты, мелкий... — рычит койот. — За ним!

Бельфегору далеко не убежать — воздуха не хватает, а койот быстр. Его сбивают с ног, а когда он пытается подняться, опрокидывают обратно рывком за хвост, срывая с его губ мучительный стон — и Бельфегор пристыженно прикрывает ладонью рот.

— Вау, слышали? Прямо как девчонка, — выдыхает барсук и дергает Бельфегора за ухо, вызывая еще один жалкий скулеж. — А какие еще звуки может издавать милая маленькая лисичка?

— Хватит, — еле слышно просит Бельфегор, пытаясь отбиться, вырваться, но парни продолжают прижимать его к полу.

— Странно, — говорит вдруг рысь, дергая Бельфегора за волосы, — я точно не по пацанам, но... Как же хочется его разорвать!

— А мне плевать, он в любом случае вкусный. И довольно симпатичный, — пожимает плечами койот.

Бельфегор прикусывает губу и продолжает зажимать ладонью рот, чтобы не прорвалось ни звука. Они играют с ним. Он чувствует, как по шее и ушам расползается жар, и ничего не может поделать. И со слезами тоже. Это унизительно, гадко, противно... а еще хуже, что его тело поддается и требует еще и еще, совершенно не подчиняясь голосу разума.

— Ну что, проверим? — шепчет койот над его ухом и проводит языком по шее сзади.

У Бельфегора на секунду захватывает дух от непривычности и остроты этого ощущения, раздувающего его внутренний огонь в пожар, разливающийся по всему телу. Он тонет в этом пожаре, его голова бессильно откидывается, позволяя койоту беспрепятственно изучать его; и, как бы ни вопил голос разума в голове, Бельфегор не может заставить тело двигаться, словно сила воли оставила его. Даже когда чьи-то руки скользят по его талии и ниже, даже когда жадные губы целуют мочку его уха — все, что он может, это жалко стонать.

— Такой вкусный, — шепчут ему. — Теперь ты мой.

Бельфегор ждет — предвкушает — ту же смесь удовольствия и боли, что уже знакома ему по миру снов, но... Вместо нее звучит пугающий, но такой знакомый рык, сотрясающий стены и рывком выдергивающий Бельфегора из этого странного оцепенения.

— Отпустите Бельфи! — в ярости рычит Вельзевул, и ему даже пальцем не приходится их трогать, чтобы рысь и барсук пустились наутек, поджав хвосты. Вельзевул высоченный, мощный...

И еще он — лев.

Но койот оказывается настоящим собственником; он прижимает лиса к себе, обхватив рукой за шею. Впрочем, блеск ярости в глазах брата придает Бельфегору смелости.

— Отпусти! — он пытается освободиться от захвата.

— Да что на тебя нашло? Ты только что стонал от желания!

Бельфегор опускает голову и впивается зубами в руку койота, вызывая у того вскрик боли; хватка слабеет, и в тот же миг Вельзевул сбивает его с ног. Вопли койота привлекают внимание других учеников, и те высыпают из класса посмотреть на побоище, и Бельфегор тут же ощущает, как в окружении такого количества народа уже знакомый пугающий жар вспыхивает с новой силой; в панике он бежит и бежит, пока не оказывается на своем чердаке, захлебываясь слезами и задыхаясь, на подкашивающихся ногах. И только заперев за собой дверь, он позволяет себе в изнеможении упасть на пол и обхватить себя руками, пытаясь вытеснить из памяти ощущение жадных прикосновений койота к его телу, горящих поцелуев, но чем сильнее он старается забыть их, тем жарче разгорается в нем костер, пока не становится совершенно невыносимым.

В инстинктивной попытке хоть как-то усмирить это пламя Бельфегор трогает себя между ног. Трясущимися руками он расстегивает ремень брюк, а потом и молнию, неуверенно охватывает пальцами член, покрытый скользкой смазкой, мешающей стиснуть с нужной силой; рука Бельфегора скользит вверх и вниз по наливающемуся кровью члену; он поскуливает от нарастающего удовольствия, покусывает губы и закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь, пока наконец не кончает, разбрызгивая еще больше... жидкости. Вот только ему не до чистоты, и он не прерывается, не ослабляет хватки, не прекращает движений руки.

Оргазм за оргазмом. Бельфегор теряет счет времени, и вокруг него столько... жидкостей, что наверняка уже что-то протекло наружу, и неудивительно, что кто-то, кажется, вот-вот вынесет дверь. Про чердак знают только братья; и даже не глядя, Бельфегор ощущает, что это его близнец.

От него так густо и одуряюще пахнет феромонами, что для любого альфы — тем более льва — естественно потерять голову. Бельфегор слышит рычание и шаги и осмеливается оглянуться через плечо перед тем, как — он уверен — мир опрокинется в черноту.

Но когда Вельзевул видит влагу в глазах младшего брата, его голод испаряется, оставляя взамен точно такие же слезы.

— Бельфи... — Вельзевул протягивает руку, осторожно придвигаясь к нему.

Но Бельфегор напряженно отстраняется, пытаясь кое-как прикрыться простыней.

— Оставь меня в покое!

— Нет. Только не сейчас, когда тебе так плохо, — возражает Вельзевул. — Я не помню, что именно случилось, но... Я ведь чуть не навредил тебе, да? Как они.

— Всё хорошо, Вельзи, иди!

— Я не оставлю тебя одного, — судя по тону Вельзевула, спорить с ним бесполезно. — Только не сейчас. Только не снова.

Бельфегор медленно поворачивается к брату — на щеках у того еще не высохли следы слез, и его инстинкты... Он явно контролирует их и себя.

— Я уже один раз подвел тебя, когда должен был защитить, — добавляет лев, осторожно усаживаясь на кровать и притягивая брата к груди. — Второго раза не будет.

— Я не об этом.

— Тогда о чем? Расскажи.

— О том... — Бельфегор сглатывает и чувствует, как к щекам приливает кровь; он прячет лицо на груди брата. — Это слишком стыдно, чтобы вот так...

— Тогда просто скажи, что мне для тебя сделать.

Бельфегор поднимает голову, на миг вскидывает взгляд на лицо Вельзи и снова отводит глаза.

— ... потрогай меня.

— Я уже.

— ... не так, — Бельфегор ощущает волну жара, заливающую щеки, но все-таки берет руку Вельзи и кладет себе на пояс. — Вот так...

— А, — Вельзевул оглаживает ладонью тело Бельфегора, стирая липкое ощущение рук койота и оставляя взамен совсем другое, такое... теплое. — Так лучше?

Бельфегор закусывает губу и кивает. Так близко, что огонь внутри совсем невыносим.

— Горячо, — выдыхает Бельфегор, торопливо расстегивая пуговицы куртки, сдирая футболку, позволяя широким ладоням Вельзи скользить по его обнаженной коже, чуточку облегчая пылающий жар; он приникает головой к надежной груди брата и почти мурлычет. — Да, так лучше...

Вельзевул гладит его шею, плечи, грудь, спину — до поясницы и ниже, к бедрам — у Бельфегора перехватывает дыхание.

— Тут?

Бельфегор медлит с ответом, ощущая, что краснеет еще сильнее.

— Всё хорошо, тут никого нет, только мы с тобой, — Вельзевул бережно поднимает его голову, поглаживает пальцем щеку, — я никому не скажу.

Лис задумывается, но ненадолго, и снова утыкается в грудь брата, не в силах противиться горячей жажде.

— Да. Пожалуйста, — еле слышно шепчет он.

— Давай ближе, — в голосе Вельзи слышна теплая улыбка.

Бельфегор двигается еще ближе — то есть забирается на колени Вельзевула, так, что они соприкасаются лбами. Взгляды их одинаковых глаз встречаются, а потом губы приникают к губам. Лис что-то шепчет в ласкающий его рот брата и прижимается еще ближе, еще теснее, тянет за ткань школьной формы, пока между ними не остается никакого пространства, никакой пустоты.

Бельфегор безотчетно расстегивает одежду Вельзевула, стаскивает с него, пока они не оказываются почти полностью обнажены — оба одинаково, равно — кожа к коже, и он довольно мурлычет. Его руки охватывают мощную шею Вельзи, а рука того ныряет под резинку белья Бельфи, и тот прерывает поцелуй требовательным вскриком, как только ладонь брата касается его напряженного члена. Его хвост твердеет, а руки и ноги с жадной ревностью охватывают шею и бедра Вельзи.

— Ты и правда хо...

— Я тебя укушу, если скажешь это вслух, — бормочет Бельфегор куда-то в плечо Вельзи.

— И когда это началось? — игриво смеется тот.

— На следующий день, как разбился антидот.

— Так это была не боль в желудке.

Бельфегор отрицательно качает головой.

— Почему ты мне ничего не сказал?

— Ну, мне было странно и страшно, понимаешь?.. Я думал, что перетерплю, но... — Бельфегор зажмуривается. — Я не могу... удержаться...

— Всё хорошо. Я с тобой, я тебе помогу, — Вельзи держит его так надежно и крепко. — Затем и нужны братья, правда?

Уверенными движениями Вельзевул начинает поглаживать его член — вверх и вниз, неторопливо, но крепко, как раз так, как хочется, нет — как нужно Бельфегору. Его ладонь останавливается у головки и бережно сжимает, большой палец описывает круги у отверстия уретры, а потом опускается вниз по стволу, и не так много требуется Бельфегору, чтобы в очередной раз кончить — грязно и громко. Он выгибается назад, прижимаясь грудью к груди брата, и удовольствие изливается между их телами вместе со спермой.

— Тебе лучше?

Бельфегор неопределенно кивает, чувствуя, как дрожат под ним колени Вельзи, и бездумно высвобождает член брата, так, чтобы их органы соприкоснулись.

— Ты не должен, Бельфи, — тихо выдыхает Вельзевул, зажмурившись, закусив губу.

— Мне будет лучше, если ты тоже... — шепчет Бельфегор, поглаживая льва так же, как тот гладил его; член Вельзевула оказывается большим, тяжелым и таким горячим на ощупь, и чем дольше двигается рука Бельфегора, тем больше он наполняется желанием — и кровью, особенно у основания.

— Бельфи...

— Тебе приятно, правда? — выдыхает Бельфегор почти в губы брата, ускоряя движения. Он прижимает их напряженные члены друг к другу, но обхватить их оба вместе не хватает ладони.

— Дай я, — и правда, огромной руки Вельзевула как раз хватает. Он прижимает члены друг к другу и продолжает — вверх, вниз... Эта страстная, острая близость бьет по распаленным чувствам Бельфегора непривычными ощущениями, заставляя его двигать бедрами, подаваясь навстречу руке Вельзи; волна дикого, животного наслаждения подхватывает его и несет — выше, выше, под и за облака, и только плечи брата помогают ему удержать равновесие, и тело Бельфегора поет — а он мурлычет в губы льва, плавясь и растекаясь.

Он еще не совсем вернулся на землю с этого седьмого (или как там) неба, когда его подхватывают, бросают на кровать и поворачивают животом вниз, когда с него сдирают брюки и белье, когда крепкие руки раздвигают его ягодицы, срывая с губ Бельфегора смущенный взвизг. Это не больно; пусть Вельзевул и поддается своим инстинктивным желаниям, но он всё так же нежен, всё столь же заботливо приподнимает бедра брата, чтобы коснуться губами нежной кожи — голодно, жадно. В ход идут зубы, язык, руки — но это вовсе не больно.

— Ты... такой вкусный, — бормочет Вельзевул, и Бельфегор чувствует, как нос брата очерчивает линии его ягодиц и замирает прямо посередине. — Бельфи... Я голоден. Можно еще?..

Бельфегор зарывается пылающим лицом в подушку и кивает — и тут же Вельзевул ныряет горячим и влажным языком между его ягодиц, достигает промежности — и лис задыхается от неожиданности, от этого нового, незнакомого ощущения, прошибающего его позвоночник, словно током, от которого поджимаются пальцы на ногах. Это дико, но он не может удержаться и качает бедрами навстречу языку Вельзи — глубже, глубже! — а тот невнятно мычит что-то, вылизывая всё внутри, ныряя в диковинное пиршество, которому не может сопротивляться.

Всё еще тяжело дыша в подушку и стискивая ее изо всех сил, Бельфегор вжимается в лицо Вельзи, пока его не сотрясает неожиданный оргазм; он вскрикивает и обильно изливается на матрас, и с последней каплей силы покидают его; но лев не останавливается, и Бельфегор снова оказывается в сетях наслаждения. Его тело сотрясают волны ярких, звериных ощущений, его пушистый хвост неудержимо обвивается вокруг шеи Вельзи, а с его губ срываются самые непристойные звуки, какие он только произносил в своей жизни, всё громче и громче, пока брат не насыщается.

С протяжным стоном Вельзевул отстраняется, облизывая перепачканные смазкой губы.

— Так... вкусно, — выдыхает он, наклоняясь над распростертым Бельфегором, чтобы убрать за ухо прядку темных волос. — Бельфи... Всё хорошо?

Бельфегор только кивает в подушку. Его бедра всё еще призывно приподняты, а тело всё еще ноет.

— Тебе лучше?

Бельфегор качает головой, зарываясь лицом еще глубже в подушку.

— Ага, — судя по звукам, Вельзи выпрямляется, а потом расстегивает что-то металлическое. — Понимаю.

Бельфегор оборачивается и видит, что брат уже выскальзывает из брюк.

— ... да?

— Да, — и Вельзевул возвращается в постель, уже полностью обнаженный, и накрывает собой пылающее тело Бельфегора, опираясь коленями по обе стороны его бедер. — Я попробовал тебя, и теперь... Теперь хочу еще.

Бельфегор сглатывает пересохшим горлом и беззвучно просит: пожалуйста...

Вельзевул бережно поднимает его лицо рукой и тянется поцеловать, а вторая его ладонь тем временем скользит по животу Бельфегора вниз, вниз — в пах, находит влажный член и окунает руку в размазанную сперму Бельфегора, а потом шепчет ему на ухо, чтобы тот повернулся спиной вверх — и лис так и делает, ощущая, как длинные, ловкие пальцы Вельзи поглаживают и раздвигают его искусанные ягодицы, а потом ныряют внутрь, исследуя и растягивая, чтобы он смог принять нечто... куда большее.

— Ты уже совсем готов, — бормочет Вельзи себе под нос, глядя, как в Бельфегоре исчезают с неприличной легкостью (и непристойными звуками) сразу три его пальца. — Это потому что ты...

— Не произноси.

— Прости, — улыбается Вельзевул, вытаскивая пальцы, — ну что, можно?

Бельфегор только кивает и снова утыкается в подушку, чувствуя, как лев склоняется над ним.

— Можно мне в этот раз слышать звуки, которые ты издаешь? Мне так больше нравится.

Как только Бельфегор поднимает голову, брат входит в него одним толчком, вонзается на всю длину, до самого паха.

Картины из сна всплывают перед глазами Бельфегора, но сейчас всё совсем не так. Вельзи вовсе не похож на того безликого незнакомца; его прикосновения страстны, хватка крепка, но бережна, их тела в ровном ритме сливаются кожа к коже — горячо и громко.

Как и обещал, Бельфегор держит голову высоко, упираясь подбородком в подушку, и не сдерживает стонов с каждым толчком; наслаждение остро простреливает вдоль позвоночника, сотрясая всё тело. Невыносимый жар, мучивший его несколько дней, наконец уходит, утекает горячими каплями куда-то вниз живота, в бездонный омут, наполняющийся по мере мощных, ритмичных толчков Вельзевула у него внутри, готовый взорваться брызгами страсти в любой момент. Его пушистый хвост неистово обвивает бедра Вельзи, словно в попытке помочь, подтолкнуть — глубже, сильнее, быстрее...

Потому что он знает, что Вельзевул тоже вот-вот взорвется; Бельфегор чувствует, как набухает внутри него член, растягивая его стенки еще сильнее, и ох, как же Бельфегор этого хочет. Он изо всех сил сжимает ягодицы и двигает бедрами навстречу толчкам брата.

Наконец Вельзи рычит и выгибается, вонзаясь так глубоко и быстро, вбивая младшего брата в постель — трение о матрас возбуждает еще больше, хотя куда уж больше, и Бельфегор купается в этом ощущении, издавая всё более громкие стоны, пока чаша его терпения не переполняется, изливаясь в черт знает какой уже раз за этот день. Его пальцы стискивают простыню, а уши закладывает — он и сам себя не слышит и почти теряет сознание от наслаждения, но удерживается, чувствуя, как дергается член Вельзевула, набухая узлом у основания, соединяя их двоих, а потом извергает в его нутро потоки горячего и вязкого семени; наслаждаясь им и словно втягивая его в себя, лис откидывает влажные волосы со своей шеи, с разгоряченной кожи.

Укуси меня.

Вельзевул так и делает, впивается зубами с глубоким, утробным рыком, и Бельфегор вскрикивает от ослепительной, обжигающей боли — а потом ее сменяют наслаждение, удовлетворение и прикосновение столь бережное и теплое, что Бельфегор ощущает, как проваливается в объятия сна.

Когда он просыпается в крепких и заботливых руках, невыносимого жара больше нет; есть только уютное, убаюкивающее тепло и влажное ощущение на коже, словно по ней прогулялся кошачий язык. Скосив глаза через плечо, Бельфегор видит, как брат вылизывает его шею, не открывая глаз.

— Вельзи, — Бельфегор прикусывает губу и старается не дергать хвостом. — Щекотно.

Вельзевул просыпается от своей полудремоты и стискивает брата в объятиях.

— Ты проснулся, Бельфи, — он ослабляет хватку только для того, чтобы заглянуть тому в лицо. — Тебе лучше?

Бельфегор густо краснеет, вспоминая события вчерашнего вечера, и медленно кивает в ответ. Угли того пожара... всё еще тлеют, теперь он их чувствует — пламя утихло, но не угасло.

— Да, но не... — Бельфегор притягивает краешек простыни, чтобы спрятать лицо. — Мне кажется, не всё прошло.

— Ничего, — Вельзи мягко отстраняет ткань и целует губы Бельфегора. — Я же с тобой.


End file.
